B l u e Lips, C o l d Hands
by nowherePsychiatrist
Summary: ¿Cómo es que me siento tan atraído hacia él? Como un imán que no puede negarse a la fuerza de atracción que le arrastra a juntarse con otro imán. Pero lo peor no es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Billy, sino el hecho de que es mi primo, es ya bastante mayor qué yo, ¡Y ESTÁ MUERTO! /EctoFeature. (CONTINUACIÓN POR PETICIÓN)
1. His cold scent

_¡Hello dears!_ Bueno, les hago entrega de Blue Lips, Cold Hands, ¨Labios azules, manos frías¨, es lo primero que escribo de Dude That's My Ghost, pues me fanatiqué algo (mucho) con esta serie desde ya hace unos pocos meses... y creo que necesitan saber que empecé esto simplemente como un lemon, pero decidí hacerlo más como una historia romántica, así que espero que sea de su gusto, porque no tengo demasiada práctica en escribir cosas románticas.

La historia es narrada en primera persona; por Spencer Wright.

_EctoFeature_.

**®Dude that's my ghost  
of Jan Van Rijsselberge.**

* * *

_pedofilia, necrofilia, homosexualidad, e incesto todo en una ronda!_

_Por extrañas razones, mi mente siempre divaga cuando estoy cerca de Billy, no estoy seguro de que es en verdad lo que estoy pensando o si en realidad me encuentro pensando algo. Algunas veces mis emociones se mezclan por completo y no puedo decir con exactitud qué es lo que estoy sintiendo, o lo que en verdad siento por él._

La sofocante tarde de verano de aquel día transcurría con extrema lentitud, lo recuerdo con bastante precisión, y parecía que no tendría final, yo me encontraba escribiendo con extraña rapidez en mi computadora, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro y unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlando mi frente. A través de las ventanas de mi habitación se escuchaban gritos y risas de diversión, mis padres y mi hermana se encontraban en una parrillada de familia frente a nuestra piscina, intentando olvidarse un momento del asfixiante calor con la fresca agua con cloro.

Di media vuelta en la silla, me levanté de ella acercándome a la ventana y la abrí de golpe, ahora logrando tener una visión completa de su diversión. Mi padre me vio y levantó una mano con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no tuve que oírle, sabía que me invitaba a bajar de una buena vez y unírmeles. Pero no podía. Les grité si podrían bajar un poco el volumen, pues me faltaba mucho para terminar mi trabajo. Ellos me miraron con una sonrisa asintiendo, papá me hizo un gesto con la mano levantando el pulgar, diciendo que estaba bien, pero sabía que en cualquier momento en el que me despegara de la ventana me llamarían aguafiestas, en especial Jessica.

Solté un suspiro y volví a sentarme al frente de la computadora.

Billy había estado perdido toda la tarde, me pregunté que podría estar haciendo o en donde podría haberse metido en aquel mismo momento, pero al mismo tiempo agradecí que no estuviera presente, él era el mismísimo botón de arranque para mis ataques de estupidez, la aceleración de mi corazón y el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Ya desde hacía bastante tiempo que había descubierto eso, y trataba de ocultarlo por miedo a que Billy se burlara de mí, por ser, de alguna u otra manera "_gay_". ¿Pero cómo decírselo si ni siquiera yo mismo estaba seguro de mis sentimientos? Tal vez era solamente una atracción física, al fin y al cabo ese atractivo rostro y cuerpo habían conquistado millones de chicas y chicos a través del tiempo en el que fue el famosísimo cantante de Rock.  
Sacudí un poco la cabeza y golpeé mis mejillas para alejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Billy Joe Cobra, ¿Cómo es que me sentía tan atraído hacia él? Como un imán que no puede negarse a la fuerza de atracción que le arrastra a juntarse con otro imán. Pero lo peor no era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Billy casi tanto como una maldita _groupie_, sino el hecho de que era mi primo, era ya bastante mayor qué yo, ¡Y ESTABA MUERTO!  
"_Damn it_, volví a perder el hilo, estoy pensando demasiado en él…" Pensé, gritándome a mí mismo en mi mente, volviendo a golpear mis mejillas, pero ahora de una manera más fuerte; estaban calientes, seguramente me había sonrojado sin siquiera darme cuenta... Después de vario tiempo más pensando en el atractivo fantasma me resolví a continuar trabajando sin interrupciones, ni pensamientos relacionados con la estrella de Rock.

Mis padres entraron luego a mi habitación por el elevador, dejando que éste les delatara por el característico "Zing" que hacía al parar. Se acercaron a mí pero no me inmuté a voltear la mirada hacia ellos hasta que estaban a escasos pasos de mí.

─Hijo, iremos al centro comercial y después a ver una película al cinema, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos? ─Dijo mamá entusiasmada con su enrome sonrisa y las manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho, como si rezara que quisiera ir con ellos. Más supuse que sabría mi respuesta, mi mirada seguro lo delataba, no estaba de muy buen humor aquel día.

Después habló papá, ─ ¡Vamos hijo, la diversión familiar no te irá nada mal!

Les mostré una sonrisa cansada y solté un suspiro combinado con una pequeña risa, ─Lo sé papá, pero todavía no termino de arreglar las tomas de la película, sabes cómo me pongo cuando no salen bien… ─ oh, claro qué lo sabía. Histérico, esa es la palabra, ─no quiero arruinarles la noche, será otro día, al cabo, el verano apenas empieza, ¿no es así? ─expuse otra de mis sonrisas, pero esta ahora un tanto más alegre.

Ellos sonrieron y asintieron. Demonios, como amo a mis comprensivos padres.

─Está bien hijo, sin embargo no llegaremos temprano… ─comenzó a decir papá, y después mamá terminó la frase con el típico y acogedor tono exigente de una madre que se preocupa por sus hijos, ─así que no te duermas tarde, cuando lleguemos queremos todo apagado, y a ti en cama ¿entendido?  
Asentí y les deseé cuanta diversión fuera posible, se despidieron de mí con un saludo y una cálida sonrisa y bajaron por el ascensor.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo y me fui dando cuenta de que varias tomas eran realmente malas, Rajeev no se había concentrado demasiado en interpretar bien el papel del intrépido cazador de demonios y criaturas del más allá (incluyendo zombies) y parecía más un enamorado cazador de mariposas que no dejaba de hablar de Lolo al camarógrafo, o sea yo, y se notaba que ya me tenía un poco más que harto del tema. Me di un golpe en la frente con la palma de mi mano y dejé mi cabeza caer en el teclado emitiendo un sonido fuera de lugar. Inhalé y exhalé, en verdad estaba cansado, y comenzaba a darme por vencido con las tomas de la película, tendríamos que empezarlo todo desde el principio al día siguiente.

Volteé hacia la ventana y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por las montañas de Hollywood, mostrando un hermoso e hipnotizante atardecer de tonalidades rojas y amarillas. Quedé perdido observando el atardecer hasta que se ocultó por completo, dejando todavía pequeños rayos de luz que se convertirían pronto en oscuridad pura si no fuera por las luces artificiales de la ciudad… fue entonces cuando onda eléctrica recorrió mi espalda al escuchar una muy conocida voz hacer eco en mi habitación, provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran levemente.

─ ¡Yooooooo, brad bro-pit! ─Billy acababa de llegar atravesando el elevador, y en mi interior maldije que fuera tan espontáneo (aunque fuera de las cosas que más me encantaban de él) y sus habilidades de fantasma. Me enderecé rápidamente en la silla y como si de un reflejo se tratase pretendí que continuaba trabajando en la edición de las tomas, tecleando cosas sin sentido que ni siquiera aparecían en pantalla pues no había seleccionado absolutamente nada.

Billy se extrañó al notar que ni siquiera le había volteado a mirar, y se acercó a mí poniendo su rostro a un lado del mío, viendo fijamente la pantalla en la que no sucedía nada aunque yo me encontrara tecleando y tecleando. ─Bro, ¿qué haces? ─ sonrió divertido y aquella sonrisa a un lado de mí hizo que yo me sonrojara un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Abrí la boca para contestar pero la cerré al instante para lograr tragar a duras penas la saliva que se me había acumulado en la boca por el gran nerviosismo que se hacía presente en mí.

─E-eh… editando las tomas que hice con Rajeev ayer… ─ bajé un poco mi cabeza ocultando mi sonrojo que fui sintiendo, se iba propagando hasta mis orejas al tenerle tan cerca.

─ ¿Ah, sí? _Okey_ ─dijo y se alejó acostándose en un sillón frente a la televisión, sacó rápidamente su celular y parecía que estuviera jugando algo en él ─ hey bro, ¿no quieres salir a algún lado? Digo, tus padres están fuera, vamos por unas groupies o algo ─bromeó, estoy seguro. Y yo solté una risotada nerviosa.

─Estás loco, sabes que no tengo pegue con las mujeres─ Casi obligado por mis impulsos de observarle volteé un poco más la cabeza hacia él y mis ojos se toparon con los suyos. Rápidamente volteé de nuevo hacia la pantalla del ordenador, _"¡carajo!"_ me maldije en mi mente encogiendo mis hombros, seguro que eso le había desconcertado.

─ ¡Viejo! ¿qué demonios te pasa? Haz estado así de raro toda la semana, ¡si no es que por más tiempo! Broski, sabes que puedes decirme lo que te fastidia, para eso estamos los bros, ¿no es así? ─ había flotado desde el sillón donde se encontraba hasta quedar detrás de mí. No se acercó más y esperó con paciencia y en silencio que le contestara. Vaya qué había metido la pata, sí que la metí y hasta el fondo además. Ya no tenía hacia dónde correr...

* * *

¡Si te gustó deja un Review!


	2. His cold breath

¡Hello _dears_! La verdad no creí que esta cosa tuviera algún _favorite_ o _review_, pero well, tuvo uno qué otro y eso me alegró bastante (supongo que no es tan malo como pienso). So, les dejo la segunda parte "Blue Lips, Cold Hands", ¡disfrútenla!

* * *

"**His Cold Breath**"

─ Viejo, e-escucha… no quiero que mal interpretes… lo que estoy a punto de decirte, ¿e-está bien? ─ Cerré mis ojos con bastante fuerza y tomé una enorme bocanada de aire antes de voltearme a verle, rezaba en mi mente a cualquier deidad que existiera que aquel no fuera el último día en el que fuera capaz de ver a Billy a la cara sin sentir extrema vergüenza ─Y-yo… b-bueno … tú más bien… ─empecé a tartamudear bastante y mis mejillas ya estaban de un color rojo tomate. Billy continuaba esperando a que terminara lo qué sea que quisiera decirle en primer lugar. ─S-solo… me… ¡m-me gustas! ─solté en un tono mucho más alto, que hasta escuché el eco rebotar en las paredes de mi habitación. "_Maldita sea, me escuché como una virgen, se burlará de mí…_" balbuceé en mi mente, maldiciéndome por segunda vez en la noche y en los mismos cinco minutos. Claro, yo era virgen, pero no me agradaba el sonar como una niña temerosa que se declara a su primer amor, aunque irónicamente, eso fuera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo…

Billy quedó sorprendido, se podía ver en su rostro que lo estaba. Le miraba de reojo y volvía a bajar la cabeza, todavía no contestaba nada y a cada segundo que pasaba me sentía mucho más nervioso que el anterior. "_Seguramente ahora me odia. Seguramente piensa que soy un raro por sentir cosas como esas_" No podía dejar de reprocharme a mí mismo en mi interior, hasta que los pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir el frío tacto de la mano de Billy en mi hombro. Levanté un poco la cabeza y Billy me miraba intensamente, me quedé absorto en esos ojos mientras sentía mis mejillas calentarse aún más de lo que estaban, incluso me pregunté cómo es que eso era posible.  
Lo último que se me pudo ocurrir que me pasaría en la vida empezaba a ocurrir al momento en el que Billy se fue acercando lentamente hasta mi rostro, sus labios levemente entreabiertos estaban direccionados hasta los míos, que en aquel momento temblaban como gelatina al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Por más que quisiera besarlo algo simplemente me arrastró a voltear la cabeza y dejar que los labios ajenos besaran a un lado de una de las comisuras de los míos. El fantasma sonrió, como si aquel comportamiento ya se lo esperaba. Yo ya no podía hablar, como si mis cuerdas vocales simplemente hubieran dejado de existir.

─Bro, de alguna u otra manera… también me gustas─ dijo en el tono más tierno y al mismo tiempo despreocupado que pude haber escuchado de su parte, ─solamente… deja de tratar de ignorarme, por favor… lo detesto.

En aquel momento una bomba atómica estalló en mi corazón, mi mente daba vueltas y aún así no podía despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos. Mis latidos se iban acelerando y se podía observar el palpitar queriendo sobresalir de mi pecho. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Qué también le gustaba? Pero… era Billy Joe Cobra, el artista de Rock más conocido por ser un rompe-corazones de miles de mujeres. Espera, ¿eso no lo hacía… ?

─ ¿Eres bisexual? ─Solté de una forma bastante seca que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí. Billy sonrió aguantándose el echarse a reír.

─Bueno, digamos que no lo era hasta que te conocí─ ¿Qué demonios? Eso comenzaba a tornarse extraño. Ya no tenía nada más que decir, ¿cómo podía contestar a eso? Me quedé callado con las mejillas calientes, el sonrojo propagado hasta mis orejas, mi respiración acelerada y escuchando simplemente el palpitar de mi propio corazón…

Al ver que no le iría a seguir la conversación, Billy lo vio como una invitación a retomar el beso que no logró completar anteriormente, volvió a acercarse a mi rostro, sin embargo ahora de una forma más lenta y cautelosa, llevó una mano a mi mejilla y se posó a escasos milímetros de mis labios, esperando que yo hiciera el último movimiento para alcanzar los suyos. Su respiración fantasmal me pegaba en la boca y de alguna extraña manera me excitó, a los segundos no me pude resistir y llevando ambas manos a su rostro le besé.  
Los labios de Billy eran adictivos, el tacto helado contra mi boca me provocaba escalofríos, pero también me daba una incontrolable energía que yo concentraba simplemente en besarle más y más. Después de varios cortos y efímeros besos, Billy tomó la oportunidad para prolongar uno solo a su antojo, tornándolo salvaje, mi fantasma (ahora me atrevo a llamarlo así) abrió su boca dejando que una traviesa lengua jugueteara con mis labios, los lamía como dulce hasta que se topó con la mía, que bastante tímida y sin experiencia se fue dejando devorar. Forzosamente sentí la obligación de separarme de los labios de Billy para respirar a bocanadas el oxígeno que me hacía falta. Maldije mi necesidad de respirar al haber interrumpido tan excitante beso, el primero de mi vida y el más grandioso que tendría nunca. Una inmensa alegría estalló dentro de mí al asimilar que había sido con Billy, a quién continuaba mirando aturdido por el beso anterior.

De pronto no podía creer lo que había pasado. La moral me había dado un fuerte golpe en la frente, haciéndome abrir muchísimo los ojos. Di un saltito en la silla y volví a voltearla con rapidez para darle frente a la computadora y la espalda a Billy Joe Cobra quién se había sobresaltado al verme inquietar de manera tan repentina.

─ ¡E-espera! N-no podemos seguir con esto… ─dije y sonó como si estuviera rompiendo una relación, pero supuse que el fantasma entendería, sin embargo, aquel beso me había encendido más de lo que podía creer, y había despertado varias zonas sensibles que antes creía imposibles de estimular.

El cuerpo flotante de Billy estaba situado detrás mío, escuchaba su respiración claramente y los leves suspiros que soltaba por las ansias, ─Vamos Spence… ya estás bastante caliente, y tu estrella BJC nunca deja nada a medias… ─ llevó una de sus manos hasta mi cintura, mientras lentamente llevaba la restante hasta el inicio de mi cuello y deslizó su dedo índice por la mitad de mi espalda, desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda baja, yo solté un gemido ahogado por la sensación, era algo que nunca había sentido, cómo una intensificación de la lujuria oculta dentro del cuerpo… y no pude evitar sonrojarme al haber pensado todo aquello…

Billy sonreía detrás de mí, lo presentía.

─ Tus padres no están. Tenemos el lugar entero para "rockear" cómo locos─ dijo y después recalcó con un tono de voz más allá de la sensualidad ─_toda la noche_… vamos Spence─ No sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, ¿qué era lo que en verdad sucedía? ¿me estaba invitando a tener sexo con él? Billy plantó unos suaves besos en mi cuello y aquello provocó ahora un leve brinco en mis pantalones, me sentía extremadamente avergonzado y mi mente comenzaba a nublarse. Él continuaba besando vicioso mi cuello, murmurando una y otra vez mi nombre, seguido después de, ¨sé que lo quieres Spence… vamos¨.

Mi mirada en blanco seguía observando directo al monitor, pero mi mente no pensaba ahora otra cosa más que el ser poseído por Billy...

Mi cuerpo se levantó de la silla por voluntad propia, y Billy flotó lentamente hasta la cama llevándome de la mano con cuidado. ¿Cómo fue que me convenció tan rápido?

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y él se encargó de tumbarme sensualmente en ella, luego flotó sobre mí y se posó encima con una ladina sonrisa en su rostro, como si en su mente ya estuviera cantando victoria. Yo me sentía mareado, confundido, ¿cómo es que estaba sucediendo esto? ¿es que no tengo fuerza de voluntad? Simplemente… _¿qué demonios pasaba conmigo? _

No, no se trataba de voluntad, no tenía nada que ver con eso... yo_ quería_ a Billy. Lo _deseaba más qué nada._

* * *

¡No me odien! -se esconde debajo de su cama-, adoro dejarlos en suspenso.  
Nos vemos después con la siguiente parte, ¡byebye! Love you all.


End file.
